


All That's Known

by rayofabsolutesunshine



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofabsolutesunshine/pseuds/rayofabsolutesunshine
Summary: The Starlight Springs Theater Company receives a new director, but with him comes many challenges to overcome. His directing style combats with everything the company has come to know- and the measures he has taken to rebuild the rag tag group might just destroy it. Overcoming personal conflicts along with tension between others is no easy task- but perhaps a sad, edgy, rock musical is all that’s needed to fix what’s been left broken for so long.





	All That's Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and the troupe are left in disarray once they receive some bad news.
> 
> Emilie searches for a solution and meets up with and old friend, potentially opening up old wounds. 
> 
> Remy's tired, and Virgil is having some issues in regards to his love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this… Thanks…? I haven’t written like an actual series in a while so I’m very excited to work on this one!!! I really love Spring Awakening and I have quite the interesting ideas! Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This series will be posted on my tumblr ,@fan-dumb-trash. Chapter 2 is in the works!

  

●●●

 

“She can’t juSt LEAVE!” Roman exclaimed. He was pacing the stage like a caged tiger as the others in the room watched him. His hands flew wildly in the air, making extravagant gestures with every step. If he moved any faster, the old black paint of the stage would chip off under the heel of his converse.

 

“She's an _adult_ , Roman! She can make her own choices!  People have a life outside of this building, you know,” Clarimonde retorted, with a bite to her words. Tears streamed down the girl’s face. Her head rested on Remy's shoulder as he cooed at her, calming her nerves.

 

“Well I’m an adult _-”_ Roman seethed.

 

“You sure about that, babe?” Remy said offhandedly. He was ignored as Roman’s rant carried on.

 

“-and you don't see _me_ ditching _my_ theatre company for _unconventional_ reasons in the PRIME of our season-”

 

“Do theaters have seasons like sports teams do?” Emile asked Toby.

 

“Hell if I know, man…” Toby answered.

 

“-LIKE A MADWOMAN. You don't see me putting _my_ personal life before our shows. HOW _dare_ she!? I am LIVID. I am beyond phased. I am-!” Roman stood still, searching for the proper culmination to describe his rage and devastation. “What's that phrase you use, Remy?”

 

“Quaking in my boots,” Remy replied. He didn't break focus from calming his partner, but the tension on the stage broke a bit as Roman nodded.

 

“Yes! I am in fact ‘Quaking in my Boots’!”

 

Everyone laughed lightheartedly, but the weight of the day’s events could not be ignored. The letter of resignation written by Director Carol Hiddleston was still clenched in Emile’s hands. Roman flopped down on the edge of the stage, all the fight and passion drained from him. The room was uncomfortably silent. Finally, Nate spoke up from his place by the curtains.

 

“What are we going to do now?” He asked.

 

Nobody moved. It was a magical moment. Rare, yet startling. Silence in the Starlight Springs Theatre was not a common occurrence. Emile sighed and crossed his arms. He wished for the answers to reach them. The helplessness in the room was thick and seeping through the lights above them. Emile usually found the solutions to his problems through theater, in a strange way. The themes most shows held were superficial enough almost anyone could get the same few anecdotes they wanted out of it, even if it was for their own selfish agenda.

 

Emile now realized that it was rubbish. The world was loud, much like the shouting that had occured only minutes before. Nothing was black and white here, with heroes and villains and pretty girls falling for pretty boys. The good weren't always sane in the mind.

 

Theatre wouldn't silence the sound in the world, but only in the _mind_ . All logic would be thrown out the window, and everyone's _hearts_ would be open to hearing a story. Emile longed for an unconventional story that touched the hearts of the actors. A show where the characters _become_ the actors, instead of vice versa.

 

Emile Picani was not blind. He was studying to be a therapist after all. The people in the room were just as insecure as he was, if not more. It saddened him how they all hid behind their roles, behind their jobs, behind their _masks._ Emile often wondered why he was here with all these flawed people. Ms Hiddleston never fully utilised her theatre company, at least not in the way it _should_ be.

 

Who would lead them now? Certainly not Emile, who did not dare to call people out on their mistakes. He couldn't even do that with his brothers, who desperately needed guidance.

The theatre would crumple under his light hand.

It would take more than just a director to get them out of their funk, Emile realized. But where to start?

 

And then the idea struck the man like lightning.

 

“Great _Galra,_ I know just what to do!” Emile shouted, snatching up his satchel and his phone. The disorganized thespians stared at him with wonder as he dialed a number on his phone. When Emile ran out of the theatre, the group was left more lost than before.

 

“...I will keep you posted, guys,” Clarimonde whispered, wiping wet mascara from off her face. She strolled out of the theatre as well, with Remy hot on her heels.

●●●

Remy was sitting on his and Virgil’s shared counter, contemplating the meaning of his existence, when his roommate walked in.

 

“Sup bro,” Virgil greeted Remy offhandedly before he noticed that Remy didn't answer back. Assessing Remy's appearance, Virgil found that he looked like absolute shit.  If his signature sunglasses hadn't been discarded, Virgil never would've seen the bags under his eyes. Remy was hugging himself, and his hair was unruly. Virgil became genuinely concerned.  He inhaled, preparing himself for the worst. “...rough day at the circus?”

 

“That's the understatement of the year, cutie. Your Headache in Shining Extraness threw a hissy fit when we told the company about Hiddleston. Everyone was absolutely **shook** , but nobody can compare to Roman. When Roman loses his shit it sets off a chain reaction of stress, ya know? What a crazy thot that boy is, shouting and throwing his hands around like a toddler. Clarimonde was pretty upset too, but nothing compares to Princey..” Remy pouted. He went to pour tea in a cup and ended up spilling it on himself. Virgil chuckled and tossed his own jacket on the rack by the door. He set down his guitar case on the couch and sat on the island across from his roomate.

 

“Sounds fun. Does the tall pink haired dude… Emilio? Have any ideas on how to save Starlight Springs from catching fire?” The emo asked curiously. Remy only joined the thespians four months before the old director left. Clarimonde told them they needed more actors, and fast. The coffee lover started rooming with Virgil two months ago. Somehow that wasn't enough time for the emo to know the thespians names. Remy passed Virgil some tea, and sippied his own.

 

“ **_Emilie_ ** stormed out of the room before we could even ask him what he was doing! He looked like he won the damn lottery! I'm sure the group chat will be blowing up the second this queen wakes up with some utter bullshit,” Remy babbled, exasperated. Virgil giggled at his roomates antics, snorting and causing his tea to swish in the mug. Remy smilled into his coffee cup and shook his head.

 

“Any luck with Roman?” He asked. Virgil blushed under his foundation and thanked the gods that the lights were off and the weather was gloomy.

 

“None such. The fucking nerd wouldn't notice my flirting if it came tied in rainbow ribbon with a shining billboard saying ‘I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU - AND HAVE BEEN FOR A YEAR’ It's infuriating, Rem. He’s hot as fuck and has the voice of a greek god, but sometimes he can be so dense…” Virgil drew out a breath and sighed, falling off of the island to the couch next to his guitar. Remy clicked his tongue sympathetically.

 

“Have you tried just going up to him, and ya know, start passionately making out with him? Sometimes your mouth can be better than the words that come outta it, if ya know what I mean,” Remy said, howling with laughter when he saw Virgil choke on his tea and spit it on the floor. He stood up and marched over to Remy, annoyed.

 

“Aww Virgeyyyyyy, did I upset da poor bby?” Remy cooed as he ruffled his friend’s hair. Virgil tried to keep a stern face, but he too started to smile and laugh.

 

“It's tough, man, seeing him in music theory every week and trying to make my way into his crazy life. I haven't felt this stupid since high school!” Virgil shouted and Remy grabbed his face.

 

“Hey now sweety, we know stress isn't good for the body. You aren't stupid, and you're sure as hell way better of than you were back then, kay? Don't forget your progress.” Remy said sternly. Virgil sighed and nodded. He was right, as per usually.

 

“Thanks, Remy. I appreciate it.” The emo said solemnly.

 

“Don't sweat it. Want some Starbucks?” Remy asked as he downed down his cup. Virgil beamed at the man and put his hands on his hips, asking a silent question.

 

_You sure you want this much caffeine on a double class night?_

 

Remy rolled his eyes and slid off the counter. He grabbed his sunglasses and matched Virgil's sassy stance.

 

“You know it, babe!”

●●●

“So… you want me to take this ragtag group of college kids and have them do _what_ show?”

Thomas Sanders sputtered, sitting across from his longtime friend. Never in all of Thomas years knowing the man across from him, had he heard such an outrageous proposal come from him.

 

Sure, they both had their fair share of unconventional ideas. It was Emilie that suggested watching Avatar to get Thomas to channel the angsty essence of JD during their high school production of _Heathers_. Weird, but useful. Thomas nailed the role and got an award for it. Thomas once recommended using puppets, of all things, to help sooth the lower level children he was peer counseling. The duo became the masterminds behind their other friends pranks and protests. When Thomas left for college, something changed. The twinkle in his eye was hidden behind his drive to succeed. Now, jobless and broke, Thomas agreed to meet Emile at a Starbucks between the theatre and college campus.

 

“You know I would be risking a lot to take this over, right? The theatre itself is in pretty good condition, but it could use a touch up in several ways other than paint. Those kids are good, but the shows are missing that _something._ ” Thomas looked at Emilie, who was smiling at him with a smug glint to his eyes. Thomas knew it meant that Emile understood something he didn't. He hated and loved it when these instances occurred.

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, Thomas. You can make this place better than how it is now. You can open these kids hearts to the truth. Make them believe in themselves. Remember how bright you where before you wanted to make everyone happy with you?” Emile reasoned. He reached his hand across the table to touch Thomas. “You can feel whole again. You can make these kids see themselves in a new light.” Thomas drew back. The older man looked down and shook his head.

 

“Hopeful as always, Emilie. I honestly don't think I'm the guy that you need for this job. It's far fetched. The show has a bad rep and the theatre itself is unpopular enough as is. Find an experienced director. Someone who actually knows what they're doing,” Thomas grabbed his raincoat and phone and turned to walk out the door. Emilie growled and grabbed his own items, following his old friend.

 

“Thomas, wait.” Emilie pleaded, brushing past passerbys. Their eyes trailed the pair racing past them. Thomas continued to speed walk in the rain and ignore the man behind him.

 

“Thomas Sanders, you stop this instant or you will regret it for the rest of your life!” Emilie screamed, the sidewalk carrying out the echo in his voice. Thomas stopped. Emile caught up to him and grabbed him by the hands.

 

“You need this, just as much as everyone else does. You have to do this. My friends are counting me to lead them out of this trench. Please, **help me** . I remember the boy you used to be. While he will never come back, he's still in you. I _know_ you can do this,” Thomas inhaled deeply and finally met Emilie’s eyes. The ancient wisdom his ocean eyes held was overwhelming for Thomas. He caved, and they both softly smiled at each other. Their misty eyes could be mistaken for the rain.

 

“If I agree to do this, we are doing everything my way. People might not like it. You might not even like it, but it's what I need done. I am going to destroy natural order in this theatre company. Everyone has a fresh slate with me. I don't care who your best techies and actors are. I don't care if costumes look like this or if these two people are always partnered. Everything from the color of the backdrops to the minds of every actor will be changed. Do you understand, Emile?”

The younger man nodded.

 

“I do. I trust you, Thomas.”

 

“I hope you're right to trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series often references the hit Broadway-musical Spring Awakening. I do not own Spring Awakening, nor have I any rights to it but fair use. Most charecters are from Thomas Sanders’ personal works on his YouTube. I am in no way associated with him, and I’m not stealing his characters. Some characters though, are mine and do belong to me.


End file.
